Tu frialdad
by Melissia
Summary: La crueldad de Camus hacia su propio alumno tiene una razón. Oneshot, no yaoi.


**¡Buenas!**

**Subo, a petición de dos ratones que me lo han pedido ;) un oneshot sobre Camus que tenía por ahí perdido sin finalizar y que rematé hace un par de días.**

**Os pongo en situación: esto es antes de la guerra del Santuario, una situación hipotética. Es en la línea de "Osadía" y "Te regalo mis rosas". Hay un flashback en cursiva. En ese flashback, Camus y Milo conversan sobre Hyoga**.** Surgió en base a una pregunta: por qué hundió el barco en el que estaba el cuerpo incorrupto de la madre de Hyoga. Y antes de que nadie salte, aunque no se especifica claramente que Camus supiera que Saga se ocultaba bajo el casco del Sumo Sacerdote, Isaak menciona que es reticente a acudir a las llamadas del Santuario, porque sospecha de su líder.** **Así que, aunque la pequeña historia verse sobre una hipótesis, sí que he procurado mantener fiel el relato al manga.**

**DISCLAIMER**

***Como siempre, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada o de quien sea.  
*No es un fic yaoi.  
*El título del fic va en alusión a esa canción de Medina Azahara. Aunque esto no es songfic, simplemente es que me gusta esa canción y el título.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Tu frialdad**

Había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de su amigo en la cabeza durante todo el trayecto.

Quizás tuviera razón y debería mostrar un poco de compasión, pero desde luego que no en esos momentos, bajo la incesante nevada que súbitamente había azotado aquella villa.

Y la había provocado él, ni más ni menos.

La nieve había comenzado a caer copiosamente, a modo de bienvenida para los habitantes.  
Inusual en aquel mes de marzo, la gente de la pequeña villa empezó a salir de sus hogares, preguntándose el por qué de aquel fenómeno.

A medida que los centímetros de nieve se acumulaban en el suelo, aumentó el poder de su ataque.

Y al fin, alguien señaló aquella altiva silueta encima del promontorio.

El caballero de Acuario observaba el poblado, con el ceño fruncido, rumiando las palabras una y otra vez.

—_Deberías dar la oportunidad de redención— opinó su amigo, el caballero de oro del octavo templo, Milo de Escorpio._

_Camus levantó la gélida mirada y mantuvo el semblante serio. Tragó saliva y se recolocó en la silla._

—No tengo por qué.

_Milo bufó de mala gana y se recostó sobre la mesa con incrustaciones de mosaico._

_—Eres tan frío por fuera como por dentro. Hablas de mi crueldad, porque mis ataques son como una tortura, pero al menos doy la opción a que la otra persona se rinda sin que tenga que matarla. Tú no. Simplemente liberas tu energía helada y arrasas con todo. Igual que cuando trataste a Hyoga como un muchacho de voluntad frágil porque echa de menos a su madre._

_El francés frunció el ceño, mostrando su disconformidad._

_—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Hyoga es mi alumno y lo trataré tal y como se merece._

_— ¡Ten compasión por él, Camus! Perdió a su madre y para él eres como su padre. ¿Estás tan ciego que eres incapaz de ver eso?_

Quizás así fuera. O él era ciego de nacimiento o se había colocado una venda sobre los ojos para no ver. No sabría decir qué es lo que realmente pasaba dentro de su cabeza, como para hablarlo abiertamente incluso con su mejor amigo.

Él no recordaba apenas a su madre. Solamente que se llamaba Sadal.

Lo más parecido a una madre que pudo tener fue a aquella mujerona de la estepa siberiana, quien lo acogió cuando comenzó a frecuentar aquel lugar para entrenar a sus alumnos.  
Una mujer típicamente rusa, de faz redonda y rosada, nariz chata y ojos azules. Cabellos rubios permanentemente recogidos en un moño. Era Elizavetta, la abuela de Jakov, quien no había nacido por aquella época.

Nada que ver con el retrato que Camus conservaba de su madre. Una pequeña foto que ocultaba a todo el mundo. Incluido a su mejor amigo. Una foto en blanco y negro. Una bella y esbelta mujer, de larga cabellera ondulada sobre un hombro, con un gesto coqueto en los labios y dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a aquel quien sujetaba la cámara.  
Los que la habían conocido dijeron de ella que tenía el cabello pelirrojo más hermoso que nadie había visto jamás. Cabellos que, afortunadamente, él había heredado. Aunque no sus ondas, él llevaba el cabello liso.

Pero él jamás llegó a conocerla. La vida se apagó poco después de que él naciera.

Observaba la foto con detenimiento, ajeno a la muchedumbre que se había arremolinado a escasos metros frente a él. Ensimismado, observando cada detalle de aquel retrato. Pasando con suavidad la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de Sadal. Una sutil caricia, que el papel fotográfico jamás podría darle consuelo alguno al verdadero tacto de la mejilla de su madre.

Esas incógnitas que le atribulaban el corazón. ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado viva? O al menos, que hubiera podido conocerla, como sí pudo Hyoga.

Y ese pensamiento nubló su corazón con furia.

¿Por qué él, entre todos los caballeros incluidos el resto de muchachos de bronce que ahora mismo entrenaban junto a sus maestros, Hyoga era el único que había podido disfrutar del amor de una madre?

Debía admitir que odiaba a su alumno por ello. Y sobre todo porque cada vez que escuchaba los pasos del joven en la madrugada, caminando de puntillas tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, salir a la intemperie y practicar los golpes aprendidos durante el día para poder abrir un boquete en el hielo y así poder acceder a ver el cadáver de su madre…sentía envidia. Y tristeza.

Porque los ojos de Hyoga brillaban con la esperanza de poder verla, aunque fuera muerta. Pero esos ojos azules estaban llenos de amor y gratitud hacia aquella mujer cuyo cuerpo descansaba en paz bajo las frías aguas del Ártico.

Y él sentía envidia, porque él jamás pudo conocer a la suya ni disfrutar de todo aquello que solo una madre puede dar.

—Quizás por esa razón nosotros somos capaces de matar sin sentir remordimientos. Y esa es la causa de nuestra crueldad— sentenció Camus, bajo la incesante nevada.

De aquella manera, contestaba a su camarada. Justo antes de cumplir, a regañadientes, la misión que el Patriarca le había encomendado.


End file.
